galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2197, Year OTT Union Time Line
2197 2196<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2198 *A Temple revolt on Thebes started by an old Osiris priestess by claiming Queen Berenib the 2nd is not of divine origin, but a Pan Saran plant and against the Gods will. She declares herself Queen and manages to rally about 1000 deeply religious Sarans behind her. Her revolt does not gain any traction among the general public. As she calls for the Assassination of the Queen she and a dozen of her staff are arrested. *Seth's Shadows find out too late that the Priestess had hired an Assassin. *The queen is killed by the Anti life mist of a Seth's Fist. (During her prayers at the Temple).These ancient weapons of a highly advanced society point to a Killer among the Seth's Shadow. *The Saran Eompire is in deep mourning. The Queen was very popular with the masses. *During the the court proceedings, the Judges decide to let the priestess and her followers go free, but they had to make their way through the gathered crowds before the court house...not one of them made it. They were killed by the angry mob. * the Queen was almost 70 when her 91 year old mother died. She had not selected a Queen Pleaser and had no offspring on her own. Princess Cleotrix refuses the throne. So the throne is offered to Anubia XXI *Queen Anubia XXI is of an old dynasty and the House Bast (an aunt of the Queen) is elected by priests and succession scholars to become the new queen. She ascents to the Horus throne at the age of 71 *Earth sends a delegation of officials for the state funeral. *The biggest news of the year is the fact that Pan Sarans not only send a delegation, but the Emperor himself attends under a flag of truce. *Phil Decker is once more summoned but can not be found. Saresii authorities say he and his wife had left Sares on a private ship with unknown destination.1 *Six Super Arks leave Earth for planet Bengal *Again millions leave aboard Poodles and private ships. *Earth Population keeps dropping. *Millions of tons of Hazardous waste and poisons are shipped of planet, Earth air quality improves globally. The scars of 2000 years of human abuse are slowly fading. Earthers begin to see just how beautiful Earth really is. *This marks the year when the first organized Non Earth tourists (Even non humans arrive on Earth for vacation and sight seeing.) *United Earth science and explorer ship UES Princeton surveys a new Star system, about 2500 Light years away, marking the furthest distance a UE ship has travelled. The ship had dropped two GalNet boosters and has no trouble reaching Earth and instantaneous communication is possible. The Princeton is hailed by a fleet of unknown ships and immediatley attacked. The attackers identified as Nogoll. *Sarans had little contact with the Nogoll, but know they are not only a Galactic Council member but lackeys of the Kermac. *At the end of the year a message reaches Earth via a messenger ship of the Nogoll, demanding that an UE delegation appears before the Galactic Council and explain why they dared to survey a star system the Nogoll had interest in. The Nogoll demand an apology and the assurance that UE monkeys would never again send ships in that direction. They further demand that UE ships must drop shields and obey all commands given by Nogolls without hesitation. (This message did not exactly have the effect the Nogoll expected...) 1 Phil Decker is in the Saran Mountains recieving training by the Gray Cats. Category:Union Time Line